Vai ficar tudo bem
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Kardia e Dégel são companheiros de missões e, após uma delas, aguardam a hora de ir para casa. O que nenhum dos dois sabia era que algumas horas numa montanha poderiam mudar todo o rumo de suas vidas. Yaoi/Lost Canvas/POV de Degel


**Vai ficar tudo bem**

(Fanfiction de ShiryuForever94

(feita para o desafio Queen of Hearts do FF-SOL/UMDB - Tema: Montanha)

Nota da autora: Esta fanfiction foi produzida em três horas e a inspiração veio da música, que é de Kelly Clarkson, Save You. Outro motivo para eu escrever foi Theka Tsukihiro, uma ficwriter que adoro e minha partner de rpg em que Kardia e Dégel aparecem. Espero que ela goste, pois é um presentinho, simples mas de coração.

E, para Akane Mitsuko que é e sempre será minha inspiração e meu amor. Te amo.

Personagens: Kardia de Escorpião e Dégel de Aquário

Anime: Saint Seiya/Lost Canvas

Gênero: YAOI (Relacionamento homoafetivo entre homens)/Drama/DeathFic/Romance

Beta: Akane Mitsuko

Atenção: Fanfiction yaoi contendo relacionamento homoafetivo entre pessoas do sexo masculino. Todos os direitos de Saint Seiya, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, pertencem a seu criador, Masami Kurumada e, no caso específico de Lost Canvas, a Shiori Teshirogi. Esta estória não possui fins lucrativos e é vedada sua reprodução parcial ou integral em sites ou fóruns sem prévia autorização das autoras.

**OneShot**

Eu sinto, sempre senti e acho que sempre sentirei.

O bater de um coração dentre todos os outros que já conheci.

Um pulsar de vida e calor que sempre se destacará dentre qualquer outro que eu possa conhecer.

Embora agora já não o sinta como antes, nem escute tão bem, eu sei que minha mente o ouve com toda atenção e ouvirá até meu fim.

Tudo isso porque me foi dada a guarda de um bem tão precioso que nunca tive certeza de que fosse merecedor de tarefa tão importante. Nunca soube se eu poderia desempenhar a contento algo que valia sua vida, ou sua morte.

Quando eu o conheci achei-o tão desequilibrado quanto alguém acostumado à terra firme poderia achar um barco navegando numa borrasca.

O jeito petulante de seu olhar, sua entrada destemperada e nada respeitosa em minha biblioteca... Ah, Kardia, por que devo perder você?

O patriarca me juntou com você para que eu impedisse que seu coração fenecesse com altas temperaturas. Você sempre soube que poderia morrer se ficasse tão envolvido num combate, mas...

Quem foi que disse que você era razoável em suas decisões? Não foi razoável quando ficou em meu lugar na luta contra o Kyoto Radamanthys de Wyvern. Você não foi nada razoável...

I can tell

Eu posso dizer

I can tell

Eu posso dizer

How much you hate this

O quanto você odeia isso

Deep down inside

Lá dentro

You know it's killing me

Você sabe que isso está me matando

I can call, wish you well

Eu posso te chamar, te desejar o bem

And try to change this

E tentar mudar isso

But nothing I can say

Mas nada que eu possa dizer

Would change anything

Mudaria qualquer coisa

Eu o acompanhei por algumas lutas, alguns trabalhos pelo Santuário e sempre achei absurda sua mania de se divertir enquanto lutava.

Como alguém pode se divertir com agulhas perfurando e causando dor?

Então um dia, quando voltávamos de um destes trabalhos, acampados numa encosta da mais alta montanha que você conseguiu encontrar...

Hum, isso me lembra que embora os Cárpatos raramente ultrapassem dois mil e quinhentos metros, obviamente que você conseguiu achar um lugar bem alto, bem inóspito e muito frio. Por minha causa, tenho certeza, mas também sei que você nunca admitiria isso...

Eu guardo essa noite como a lembrança mais bonita de nosso relacionamento. Foi quando, pela primeira vez, eu enxerguei você e não o cavaleiro de escorpião. Foi quando eu consegui ver por trás de sua agressividade e falta de consideração para os outros uma imensa couraça para que pudesse esquecer que a morte sempre o espreitava.

Não era um lugar bonito, nem era aconchegante, mas era pacífico. Acho que nós dois precisávamos de paz depois de todos que fomos ordenados a matar para salvar uma tribo perseguida e torturada.

Não gosto de falar de quantas mortes já causei, mas você? Ora, para você eram presas, troféus, nada mais. Ou eu achava que era. Até eu entender que você lutava para proteger e salvar, embora fizesse isso em detrimento de sua própria vida e quisesse apenas se divertir um pouco.

Por que eu aceitei deixar você lutar por mim? Por que?

Where were my senses?

Aonde estão meus sentidos?

I left them all behind

Eu os deixei para trás

Why did I turn away?

Por que eu dei as costas?

Agora eu tenho apenas lembranças, são boas lembranças. Como aquela noite, naquela montanha, em que eu conheci melhor sua alma, simplesmente porque você deixou. Daquela vez você parou de brincar e de fazer ironias com a vida e a morte.

Acendemos uma fogueira, embora sinceramente eu não desse a mínima para frio, pois lido com ele devido aos meus poderes do gelo, afinal de contas, Dégel de Aquário precisa controlar seu elemento melhor que ninguém.

Estávamos perto das montanhas Tatra, Transilvânia, mais especificamente no monte Gerlachovsky a exatos dois mil seiscentos e cinquenta e cinco metros de altitude, na verdade, era território eslovaco. Não à-toa muitos cavaleiros fazem piadas com meu conhecimento enciclopédico. Ora, eu estudo muito!

Mas, voltando aos meus pensamentos iniciais, você conseguiu ficar quieto um pouco, apenas sentar-se encostado num paredão qualquer e fechar os olhos por momentos. Foi uma das primeiras vezes que o vi sem seu elmo agressivo e pontudo. Reparei nas madeixas longas e rebeldes correndo pelos seus ombros e começo do peito.

Acho que não devia ter feito tanto silêncio nem ficado olhando você feito um idiota, pois algo que você sempre foi é um observador mordaz e uma pessoa que caça indícios e sabe perceber oscilações mínimas de cosmo. Arrependi-me de estar pensando em como sua boca era bonita e imaginando seus olhos azuis abertos quando você falou entre risadas...

- "Dégel, Dégel, eu não sou nem santo, nem eunuco, muito menos alheio à sua inteligência e beleza. Se não parar de me secar com os olhos e com o cosmo eu vou achar que está interessado em mim e olha que seria a coisa mais louca de todas nessa minha vida. Aliás, já nem sei se terei uma longa e entediante vida ou se morrerei logo. O que acha de morrer, Dégel?"

Então ele abriu os olhos lindos dele e eu abri e fechei minha boca. Não saiu nada.

- "Dégel, use sua tão falada inteligência para dizer-me o que acha da morte."

Nessa hora eu ainda não sabia o quão próximo de tantas mortes nós estávamos. Quisera eu ter feito outras escolhas e ter evitado muitas outras coisas, mas nem sempre podemos saber o que o futuro nos reserva. Então reparei no olhar de troça dele, era irritante. Ao mesmo tempo havia uma nota de tristeza escondida nas palavras dele. Será que nessa hora ele sabia de algo que nenhum de nós sabia? Que o fim viria?

I wish I could save you

Eu queria ter podido salvar você

I wish I could say to you

Eu queria poder dizer a você

I'm not going nowhere

Que eu não estou indo a lugar algum

I wish I could say to you

Eu queria poder dizer a você

It's gonna be alright

Que vai ficar tudo bem

It's gonna be alright

Que vai ficar tudo bem

Talvez ao invés de meu ar plácido e estudadamente sério eu pudesse apenas...

- "O que você acha de morrer, Kardia? Por que até o momento você se empenha tanto em algumas lutas malucas que acho que trabalho com um potencial suicida." Para dizer coisas sérias, nada melhor que um tom levemente irônico. Esqueci de avisar que eu também posso ser irônico.

- "Dégel, se você tivesse nascido com uma merda de um defeito no coração que prejudicasse o uso de todos os seus maiores poderes de cavaleiro, garanto que também seria chamado de suicida apenas por se arriscar. Nascemos para nos arriscar, ora bolas."

Creio que esse é um ponto sensível dele. Sensível demais.

- "Eu estou por perto, não estou?"

- "Ah, claro, o patriarca cometeu a esquizofrênica ação de nomeá-lo como minha babá particular. Eu não pedi isso a ninguém, eu posso me virar sozinho."

Eu o vi levantar-se e marchar até uma ponta qualquer. Estava escuro demais e ele podia cair e seria bem perigoso, a montanha é alta demais. Ou quem sabe irritar-se tanto a ponto de por fogo no coração dele? Fogo demais não era bom para Kardia. Segui-o com um pouco de água no cantil. Refresquei-a um pouco. – "Tome, beba um pouco, apesar de estar frio, isso não quer dizer que não possamos ficar desidratados devido à altitude. Não sei se você sabe, mas..."

- "Ah, não, Dégel, não. Por favor, me poupe de sua biblioteca mental particular. Agora não..."

- "Eu só ia dizer que o ritmo diferente da respiração quando estamos muito alto faz com que nosso corpo perca mais água do que o normal."

Kardia pegou o cantil e bebeu metade da água.

- "Hum, geladinha, obrigado."

Ele não olhou para mim, seu olhar perdido na escuridão devastadora do nada adiante.

I didn't mean

Eu não pretendia

Didn't mean

Não pretendia

To leave you standed

Te deixar abandonado

Went away 'cause I didn't want ro face the truth

Fugi porque eu não queria encarar a verdade

- "Sabe, é como imagino meu futuro."

- "Do que fala, Escorpião?"

- "Olhe para a frente, o que vê?"

Ele não estava brincando, seu ar era sério, os lábios contritos, o olhar reto e mortal, a voz baixa e até que calma.

- "Apenas escuridão infindável. O que mais há que possamos ver?"

- "Acabou de descobrir como enxergo meu futuro."

Uma risada cínica e ele se voltou para onde estava antes. E eu fiquei parado olhando a escuridão e tentando entender o que eu poderia fazer para melhorar uma idéia tão disparatada quanto achar que não tinha futuro. Tive uma idéia e voltei para perto dele, desta vez sentei-me ao lado dele e resolvi que a armadura estava pesada demais. Retirei-a sem dificuldade e resolvi deitar ao lado dele olhando as estrelas. – "Mesmo na noite mais profunda, há estrelas brilhando em algum lugar, já pensou nisso?"

Ele não esperava por essa e ficou me olhando um tempo. Logo depois fez o mesmo que eu e deitou-se ao meu lado, as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça, olhando o céu.

- "Obrigado."

- "Pelo que?"

- "Por se preocupar em resfriar meu coração que tem mania de querer morrer derretido..."

- "Você é meu amigo, Kardia."

Reaching out

Alcançando

Reach for me

Alcance para mim

Empty handed

Mãos vazias

You don't know if I care

Você não sabe se eu me importo

You're trying to find the proof

Você está tentando encontrar a prova

- "Talvez você seja a pessoa que me conhece melhor, Dégel. Eu não costumo ser fácil de lidar ,mas você nem liga. Acho incrível como alguém que joga xadrez, que lê tanto e que é reconhecido como um quase gênio possa ficar bem na companhia de alguém um pouco menos calmo."

- "Um pouco menos calmo? Você destruiu cinco casas em menos de um minuto enquanto eu perguntava a um morador onde estavam os responsáveis pelos ataques! Isso é ser um pouco menos calmo?" E eu... Eu consegui rir? Não costumo dar gargalhadas, mas o insólito da situação, nós dois sem armadura, falando de calma e controle, foi demais para toda a tensão por que havíamos passado há pouco, não muito longe daqui.

- "Devia rir mais, o som de seu riso é agradável e calmante."

Talvez a luz da fogueira disfarçasse o ar meio corado que apareceu no meu rosto. Ele costuma me deixar sem graça com algumas piadas infames e com seu comportamento belicista e por vezes inadequado, mas acho que senti um pouco mais que devia o fato dele dizer que meu riso é agradável. Por que eu ligo?

- "Podíamos ficar aqui mais um ou dois dias. Gostei da solidão e calma dessas montanhas."

- "E vamos comer mato e tomar água não tratada? Estamos numa montanha, quase o fim do mundo e você quer ficar mais tempo? Seus impulsos me impressionam, sabia?" Ele não tem um pingo de juízo?

- "Ah não, Dégel, eu sei caçar muito bem e água eu arrumo fácil por aí. O que há, não quer ficar mais tempo na minha "quente" companhia? Ou estar nessa montanha distante de seus livros o faz encarar a realidade de que seus amplos conhecimentos podem não ajudar se ficarmos à míngua aqui em cima? Ou vai tirar água e comida de algum livro?"

Agora ele está tirando uma com a minha cara! Viro-me, apoiado num braço e olho para ele, seu ar de riso o faz ainda mais bonito. - "Não sei se devemos ficar tão juntos assim, Kardia, só isso. Talvez não seja boa idéia." E o que foi que eu disse agora, pelo amor de Atena?

Ele não reagiu a princípio, apenas ficou me olhando por uns tempos. Sei lá quanto tempo, estou cansado, com alguma fome pois comemos há algumas horas e já não sei quanto falta para o amanhecer.

There were times I'd wonder

Houve tempos em que eu desejei

Could I have eased your pain?

Eu poderia ter facilitado sua dor?

Why did I turn away?

Por que eu dei as costas?

- "Por que aceitou cuidar de mim, Dégel? Não sou boa companhia para você, não temos lá tanto em comum assim. Todos dizem que sou egocêntrico e meio amalucado e você é reconhecidamente estudioso e mais resistente a se deixar levar pelo calor de uma batalha."

Eu suspiro, profundamente. Eu sei que somos diferentes, sei que somos de culturas diferentes, só que eu... – "Ora vamos, eu não sei a quem mais poderiam pedir para manter o seu coração o mais frio possível!"

- "Ou seja, eu sou um encargo que arrumaram para você e, já que é o único capaz de fazer, aceitou, não foi?"

- "Kardia, não estou compreendendo." E então uma imensa sombra surgiu no olhar dele, um enorme ar sádico e triste ao mesmo tempo, um peso sem tamanho podia quase ser visto no seu coração.

- "Por isso quero que minha vida seja curta e que eu morra em batalha logo de uma vez, não gosto de ser um peso para ninguém, muito menos para quem eu considero mais que a qualquer um. Mas que porra, Dégel, se sou apenas uma maldita de uma obrigação, por que não se recusou?"

Ele esbravejou cheio de raiva.

Ele se levantou e foi novamente até o penhasco. Senti-me mesquinho, horroroso e sem coração. Eu acabei de magoá-lo, tenho certeza. Não era bem esse o rumo que eu queria para essa conversa. Aliás nem sei porque estamos tendo essa conversa. Sento-me novamente e atiço o fogo. Conheço-o bem o suficiente para saber que se ele quisesse minha companhia teria ficado aqui perto. Ele precisa pensar, o tempo todo, no que fazer.

A doença dele é incurável.

A doença dele é um pêndulo mortal que vai pouco a pouco se aproximando.

São longos minutos de silêncio cortado por ventos mais fortes, mais fracos, por barulhos de algum animal ao longe, por qualquer coisa.

Engraçado que quase ouço o coração dele batendo, na verdade meu cosmo de cavaleiro dourado sintonizado no dele permite que eu ouça e, enquanto eu ouvir, ele estará vivo e bem, ou acho que estará.

E eu consigo ver algo bom na doença do coração de Kardia, pois somente assim poderíamos ter nos conhecido e ficado tão... Tão...

I wish I could save you

Eu queria ter podido salvar você

I wish I could say to you

Eu queria poder dizer a você

I'm not going nowhere

Que eu não estou indo a lugar algum

I wish I could say to you

Eu queria poder dizer a você

It's gonna be alright

Que vai ficar tudo bem

It's gonna be alright

Que vai ficar tudo bem

- "Por que é meu amigo, Dégel? O que há de interessante ou especial em mim? O que faz você continuar aturando meus destemperos, meus ódios irracionais e meus palavrões? Por que você apenas não vai embora?"

De onde ele surgiu? A capacidade dele de espreitar me assusta e me faz compará-lo a uma fera perigosa e mortal. Ele está ao meu lado e eu nem percebi quando ele voltou.

- "Isso é tão importante para você?" Consegui perguntar falando tão baixo que me impressionei quando ele respondeu.

- "Não quero ser um peso para ninguém. Só isso."

- "Você não é um peso, seu tolo, é meu amigo."

- "Se meu coração esquentar demais, você vai resfriá-lo?"

- "Claro que vou, já não fazemos isso há algum tempo?"

- "Não do jeito como ele vai esquentar agora."

- "O que..." Não digo nada porque ele me abraçou e agora me beija. Devagar, com o calor característico dele, com seu jeito agressivo, dominador e forte. Não há mais nada que eu queira dizer no momento...

It's gonna be alright (Alright)

Vai ficar tudo bem (tudo bem)

It's gonna be alright (Save you)

Vai ficar tudo bem (salvar você)

It's gonna be alright (I wish I could save you)

Vai ficar tudo bem (Eu queria ter podido salvar você)

Eu sinto, sempre senti e acho que sempre sentirei.

O bater de um coração dentre todos os outros que já conheci.

Um pulsar de vida e calor que sempre se destacará dentre qualquer outro que eu possa conhecer.

Nos Cárpatos, numa montanha gelada, distante de tudo.

Num fim de mundo, numa altura imensa, num frio rarefeito eu sinto...

O coração dele aquece como uma tocha. O beijo dele me esquenta como um cobertor e os braços dele me dizem que talvez eu deva me afastar um pouco ou virarei massinha de modelar.

Só que eu não quero me afastar. Acho que eu não vou conseguir, nunca, me afastar.

Separamo-nos com olhares cheios de dúvidas. Os meus olhos estão um pouco estatelados demais, mas não vou negar que estou feliz, nem sabia que ficaria feliz. Baixo o olhar e respiro fundo. Pouco oxigênio, e nem tanto por estarmos a quase três quilômetros da altura do mar.

- "Não se preocupe, não vou morrer, hoje não..."

A voz de Kardia é como um sorriso e eu me sinto... Estranho. Não sei o que dizer.

- "Por que fez isso?" Meu lado intelectual e curioso me faz dizer cada bobagem...

- "Me deu vontade. Há algum outro motivo importante além da vontade?"

- "Você é impulsivo mesmo, não?"

- "Não gostou?"

O olhar dele é dúvida pura, medo... Eu jamais o vi ter medo em toda a minha vida desde que o conheci! Céus, o que eu causo a ele? O que?

- "Se não tivesse gostado você estaria lá embaixo nas rochas, em pedacinhos." Falo bem sério. Não sei fazer piadinhas engraçadas. Não tão bem quanto ele.

- "Vamos embora. Quero estar no meu templo antes do amanhecer."

- "Você por acaso enlouqueceu? Viemos para cá por sua decisão, queria até ficar mais e agora quer ir embora? Há alguma explicação lógica ou..." Então eu consigo sentir que algo de muito errado está acontecendo. Há uma emanação tóxica. Uma sensação de morte.

- "Iremos ter problemas, Dégel, sei que iremos ter problemas. Vamos para casa."

We can pretend nothing's changed

Nós podemos fingir que nada mudou

Pretend it's all the same

Fingir que isso tudo é o mesmo

And there will be no pain tonight

E não haverá dor esta noite

It's gonna be alright (It's gonna be alright)

Vai ficar tudo bem (Vai ficar tudo bem)

Nada mais há a dizer. Vestimos nossas armaduras e vemos o sol ir espraiando em meio a algumas nuvens. Um tom dourado bonito com o alvorecer visto do alto dessa bela montanha. Não vou esquecer dessa noite, não enquanto eu viver.

E não demorou mesmo, não foi Kardia? Em algumas semanas começou a nova Guerra Santa. Não tivemos como fugir daquilo tudo. Não pudemos escolher nada além de lutar ou lutar.

Pelo menos eu tive a chance de ser muito feliz por todas aquelas semanas. Por todos os maravilhosos dias em que nos visitávamos em nossos templos.

Perdi-me tantas vezes em seus braços fortes que a lembrança faz meu corpo inteiro formigar.

Eu tive sim que resfriar seu coração doente em algumas vezes em que o calor que ambos sentíamos juntos parecia querer tirar você de mim.

Não me arrependo, nem nunca me arrependerei, de ter estado ao seu lado todo o tempo possível. Você me apresentou ao prazer, aos beijos intensos, ao sexo selvagem e ao mesmo tempo amoroso que tínhamos juntos.

Descobri que minha inteligência podia ser usada para fazer você rir de coisas inusitadas mesmo quando fomos convocados para a batalha e recebemos nossas ordens.

E mesmo quando você tomou meu lugar... Eu não gosto de pensar nisso, Kardia, eu me sinto tão culpado... Tão culpado...

Por que eu discuti com você? Por que o desafiei sabendo como seu gênio combativo o faria seguir-me para ir despertar Poseidon?

Você até recusou, você não queria ir, por algum motivo não era para você ir... Você devia saber, eu devia saber.

Fomos emboscados por aquela mulher malévola e por aquele maldito kyoto. Eu deveria ter dito que não, você não ia ficar por conta de Radamanthys. Eu não devia ter ido impedir Pandora, eu não... Não podia ter deixado você para trás, não podia...

E Radamanthys era muito perigoso, nós já sabíamos disso. Por que você o provocou tanto e sofreu tanto? Por que incendiou seu coração sem nenhuma chance de eu poder alcançá-lo e...

Por que eu não pude salvar você? Não dessa vez?

I wish I could save you

Eu queria ter podido salvar você

I wish I could say to you

Eu queria ter podido salvar você

I'm not going nowhere (Save you)

Que eu não estou indo a lugar nenhum (salvar você)

I wish I could say to you (Say to you)

Eu queria ter podido salvar você (dizer para você)

It's gonna be alright

Vai ficar tudo bem

Você foi um grande herói, Kardia, você resgatou Unity e o Oricalco. Só não salvou a si mesmo.

Não há mais tempo para isso agora. Não tenho mais muito o que fazer. Dragão Marinho já fez o que veio fazer, eu finalmente compreendi o que Unity queria. Até consegui pegar o Oricalco, mas aquela mulher...

Pandora o roubou, mas nem tudo está perdido. Sei bem o que fazer. Não poderemos contar com Poseidon, pelo menos o poder dele foi dispersado, mas...

Unity terminará minha missão, Kardia. Sua morte não foi em vão meu amor. Tenho que proteger o mundo pelo qual você morreu. Eu não tenho medo algum da morte, Kardia.

Se antes você via apenas uma negritude sem luz alguma e eu o fiz enxergar as estrelas, espero poder ser sua estrela agora. Adeus, Kardia, preciso fazer isso. Preciso impedir o poder de Seraphina, é hora de demonstrar por que sou o maior mago do gelo dentre todos os cavaleiros de Athena.

Despeço-me de Unity, ele levará o cristal para Athena, sei que ela saberá o que fazer com o oricalco. Peço a ele que fuja e então...

Não há mais nada agora, Kardia. Apenas a placidez alva do gelo eterno.

Obrigado por ter feito minha vida ser tão feliz quanto possível. Eu vou esperar nossa próxima vida. Quero minha próxima vida com você, Kardia...

Vai ficar tudo bem...

It's gonna be alright (Alright)

Vai ficar tudo bem (tudo bem)

It's gonna be alright (Save You)

Vai ficar tudo bem (salvar você)

It's gonna be alright (I wish I could save you)

Vai ficar tudo bem (Eu queria ter podido salvar você)

It's gonna be alright

Vai ficar tudo bem...

* * *

Nota da Autora: Eu preciso dizer que chorei horrores ouvindo a música? Bem, se alguém tiver noção do que é fazer uma songfic assim, procure e ouça a música, tem no Youtube e vai dar uma dimensão especial ao meu trabalho. Espero realmente que gostem e, eu jamais escrevi com esse casal e levei um tempo pensando e sofrendo com eles. Usei como base o que sei de Lost Canvas. Comentem se acharem que valeu a pena pois o fandom de Saint Seiya precisa começar a explorar as novidades. Abraços.


End file.
